


Hidden Away

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Sine Qua Non [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew packs up and heads to Wyoming for the winter recess, and Cammie's word is very different from her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Esse Quam Videri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98805) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> All original characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> For updates and other info follow @circumstance_ff on Twitter!

Great Lakes Airlines...who the fuck had ever heard of them? And three flights...only three flights into the damnable airport...then she had to walk through the cold. Drew didn't even try to take in the terminal, not wanting to face the reality of where she was. And she skipped baggage claim. Everything she needed tucked into her carryon. She didn't really think about needing a coat that wasn't bureaucrat black and styled...or boots or anything of that sort. But Drew was so lost in thought that she nearly missed Cammie standing there waiting for her. In fact, she almost ran into her.

"Whoa." Cammie grabbed Drew around the waist to steady her, then too quickly pulled away. She raised her eyebrows as she took in just what Drew was wearing. "You're going to freeze your ass off." She shook her head and turned toward the door.

"Wait...what..." Drew followed her quickly and squinted as they walked back into the cold. "It's good enough for DC and Manhattan," she protested.

"This isn't DC or Manhattan. It got close to 0 last night." Cammie opened the door to her truck for Drew, scratching at a new chip in the already chipped paint and wondering just where it had come from.

"Cammie..." Drew almost whined. But the truck was warm, and as soon as she settled in, she realized just how much she wanted to pull the brunette into her arms and kiss her. But she didn't. She let an awkward silence fall between them for a moment. "It's...good to see you," she said finally.

"It's good to see you too." Cammie smiled at Drew as she put the truck in gear and pulled away. She reached over and squeezed Drew's hand, which felt like ice. It was all she could do not to wrap both of her hands around it and try to warm her up. Instead, she just turned the heat up even higher. "Be glad I didn't ask you out here in February and that the ranch isn't any further north."

"Right...so...when do we get there?" Drew was settling back, expecting a short drive before she could just pull Cammie into bed.

"It's about an hour and a half northwest of here, assuming the roads stay clear. I hope you've got a book to read or something." There was something adorable about how completely out of place Drew seemed.

Drew did not register the look of surprise mixed with horror that crossed her face. She'd lived in the city her entire life. Her parents were from the city, their parents... There had been no need to visit relatives that lived...in places that weren't cities because there were none. She'd traveled, been to Europe, explored small towns in Italy and France. But they were easy to get to...by train. This...this was something different.

Cammie couldn't stop the quick burst of laughter at Drew's horrified expression. "I told you this wasn't Manhattan." She shook her head and settled into the drive. "Seriously, take a nap or something. I'll let you know when we're getting close." Somehow, she didn't think suggesting that Drew look at the scenery would go over well, particularly as most of the scenery was covered in snow.

"Yeah..." Drew sighed and leaned against the window, feeling the chill against her face. She looked up, over to Cammie and couldn't help but smile to herself. She looked softer her, even more earthy. It was pretty...it was appealing. "I really am glad to be here, Cammie," she said suddenly, reaching out to squeeze her leg.

"Good." They weren't quite out of town yet, but Cammie risked a kiss to Drew's hand before she focused on the road again.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/tumblr/)


	2. Chapter 2

Drew tried not to think about the house in the middle of nowhere in relation to any Stephen King novels she might have read at some point in her life. She tried not to think about just how rustic chic is seemed and just how well Cammie fit into that. Time...she just told herself she needed time to get used to it, which, of course, meant that she was telling herself there would be time and that she wanted to get used to it. And with Cammie, that was opening a whole new can of worms. Instead, she focused on unpacking, putting things away in the places Cammie indicated, and she grinned thinking of the images that had come to mind when she had been putting the content of the suitcase together. And as Cammie came back into the room, returning from a phone call from her sister, she looked up, smirking. "I almost forgot...I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Cammie smiled. It made her ridiculously happy to see Drew in her room, putting her things into drawers that she had only cleaned out the day before to make room. It let her pretend that she could be normal for a week or two, not having to flinch at the slightest innuendo, not having to watch her every move. Coming back to Wyoming was always relaxing, at least in some ways, but having Drew around, even though she had only been there for the length of the drive, was making it even better. "Annie wants us to come over for supper later."

"Your sister?" Drew asked, cocking her head. "Okay." She couldn't help but have a half skeptical, half terrified look on her face. Cammie hadn't really discussed her family and what they did and didn't know. "How much time until then?" she asked.

Cammie checked her watch. "They eat early, but we've got a couple of hours." She went over to Drew and wrapped her arms around her, still reveling in having the freedom to do so.

"Great..." Drew smiled and breathed in her scent, finally letting herself relax. But she only kissed Cammie quickly before pulling away. "That should be enough time."

"Time for what?" Cammie asked playfully, trying to follow Drew and being rebuffed. "What's this surprise and just how much am I going to regret it?"

"Regret it?" Drew scoffed and rolled her eyes in mock dismay as she snatched some things out of her bag and headed to the bathroom. "Who regrets surprises?" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. It had been an afterthought--something she threw into the bag at the last minute. But she hadn't given much thought to how Cammie might react, and now, she was hoping that it would be good.

"Politicians." Cammie smirked. "Isn't it some sort of axiom? Always know the answer to the question before you ask it?" She leaned against the frame of the closed bathroom door. "What are you doing in there?"

Drew opened the door quickly and smirked as she put her hands on her hips. She'd flown out in simple black sweatpants and a sweater, but now she was wearing jeans and one of Taylor's fitted campaign tees. She had decided that Abbie's special order should be doubled, and it certainly hadn't gone to waste during the campaign. Sleepless nights, hurried dinners, too many drinks...and she'd still found time to impress a few girls in outfits just like this one. She leaned forward for a kiss, wondering just when Cammie would notice the bulge her jeans covered.

"You flew all this way to surprise me with a Democratic campaign tee-shirt?" Cammie chuckled and pulled Drew into her arms. "I hope you're not planning on wearing that to dinner." If she did and didn't die from exposure, Annie might try to kill her. They didn't always get along, but sometimes she could get touchy if anyone even hinted at insulting her little sister.

"That's not the surprise..." Drew said, still smirking as she pressed into Cammie. The shirt was just meant to tease her a little it, to keep her distracted.

"Oh..." Cammie's eyes widened and her breath caught as she pressed back against Drew. "I... Wow, that's definitely a surprise." She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it, but she had to admit that there was something very appealing about the way it felt, pressed against her pelvis.

"Mmhm," Drew murmured before she kissed Cammie softly, pressing into her and pushing her back. "What do you think?"

"I, um," Cammie swallowed and tightened her grip on Drew. "I think it's been way too long since I've seen you and that I don't know how I managed to let you finish unpacking before I dragged you into bed." And if she had any other misgivings, she pushed them aside.

"Oh..." Drew raked her fingers through Cammie's hair, smirking as she leaned closer, their lips touching. "So are you going to drag me to bed now?"

"Uh huh." Cammie kissed Drew fiercely and pulled her back toward the bed, falling backwards when it the back of her knees and dragging Drew down on top of her. Then she flipped them over, staring down at Drew with an intensity that she didn't know she was capable of. "You look good in my bed." She was already pushing Drew's shirt up, but she abandoned it in favor of unfastening her jeans and pulling the dildo out. With another hard kiss, she unbuttoned her own jeans and shimmied out of them. If they were going to do this, Cammie wasn't going to wait.

The intensity, the urgency surprised Drew, but she didn't let it throw her off for more than a moment. She kissed Cammie back, just as hard, as she thrust her hips upward, pushing the dildo against Cammie's hips. She pushed the brunette's shirt up and pulled it off, quickly unfastening her bra, wanting to touch her skin. "I'm glad this was a good surprise," she murmured.

"Yeah." Cammie slid up Drew's body and guided the dildo inside herself, slowly pressing down onto it and closer to Drew. She had to go slower than she would have liked, wincing slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. She wanted to be closer than she was, but there was only so much she could do about that as she leaned forward and kissed Drew.

"You okay?" Drew asked, smirk leaving her face when she saw Cammie wince. She gently ran her fingers down the brunette's sides, trying to sooth her with her touch. "It's okay...go slow..."

"I'm good." Cammie slid up a little before she tried again, pushing herself onto the dildo much more slowly this time. "I'm just... it's been a long time." She hated that she had to keep making excuses to Drew, as if she already didn't feel inadequate enough. She pressed closer before everything just blossomed into pain and she pulled away completely, getting off of Drew and rolling away.

"Cammie!" Drew had seen a flash of pain on her face, and she sat up quickly, pulling Cammie into her arms. "Shit...I'm sorry...it's okay..." she said, stroking her hair. "It's okay...I didn't think..."

Cammie sighed and pressed herself into Drew's arms. "It's my fault." One more thing that she just wasn't good enough at. "Maybe we should just... try again later." Not that she thought the result would be any different.

"Whatever you want," Drew said softly. She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. This only reminded her just what she was facing with Cammie, just what she'd been trying to avoid thinking about. But she held her placed a soft kiss on her lips, resigning herself to the fact that she cared about more than just the sex.

"Yeah," Cammie signed again and rested her head on Drew's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hate that I have to keep apologizing to you."

"Then stop apologizing to me," Drew said suddenly. She sat up and looked down at Cammie seriously. "I don't need you to...I don't know why you do it."

"Because I feel inadequate!" Cammie hadn't meant to say it out loud. "Damn it." She sat up and got out of the bed, looking for her clothing and trying to pull it back on, though her frustration was making it harder than it needed to be.

"Cammie!" Drew rolled out of bed and stood, quickly unbuckling the harness. "Stop it just..." She grabbed the brunette by the shoulders firmly and forced her to stop and look into her eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"I..." Cammie tried to pull away but Drew wouldn't let her. "I just..." Even if she couldn't get away, it didn't make admitting to her fears any easier. "I don't exactly have a lot of experience in the bedroom, and I don't want you to regret coming out here." Or deciding to sleep with her at all, which Cammie thought was a distinct possibility. She knew that she already disappointed Drew in so many ways, she didn't want to compound it.

The corners of Drew's lips twitched as she tried to suppress her urge to smile. She took Cammie by the elbows and gently led her back to the bed, where she sat, pulling Cammie down beside her. "Well, you know...practice makes perfect..." She couldn't hold back the smile. It seemed like such a silly fear. If Drew didn't enjoy herself, she certainly wouldn't be there.

Cammie didn't smile back. "Drew, don't make fun of me, please." She looked down. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe she never should have started having sex with Drew in the first place. She was only going to end up hurt and alone anyway. She was just prolonging the inevitable, making it worse whenever it did happen.

"I'm not," Drew said quickly. She gently caressed Cammie's cheek and turned her face so they met eyes again. "Cammie, I'm not...really. I just...I just don't understand why you think I'm disappointed. I wouldn't be here...I wouldn't get up way too damn early every morning to leave your place if I was, okay?"

Cammie nodded, but still couldn't help but wonder just how long that would last. "Okay." She leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Do you think that we could just... lie here for a little bit?" She just wanted to have Drew close, wanted to be able to forget about everything else.

"Anything you want," Drew replied even as she was pulling Cammie back into her arms. What did she want? She didn't think it was this--to be settled, to actually be happy with one person while having to hide it all. But there she was...in the middle of nowhere with Cammie in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie had leant Drew a warmer coat before she stuffed her into the truck and down what was little more than a clear dirt track toward her sister's house. She wasn't exactly dreading supper, but she wasn't looking forward to it either. Really, she would have been perfectly happy if Drew and Annie never had to meet. It would make her life significantly less stressful. As they bounced over the vaguely frozen ground, Cammie turned to Drew. "It would probably be best if you tried not to talk about politics over supper."

"I promise I'll be polite," Drew said, squeezing Cammie's hand as she leaned in for a little kiss. They had ended up taking a long nap together, and it had been incredibly nice just to wake up and laze. It certainly put Drew in a very good mood going into dinner. "But it's freezing out here, so can we go in?"

"Yeah, of course." Cammie opened the front door and called out, "Hey guys, it's just me." She smiled when she heard the ensuing stampede and braced herself as her youngest nephew slammed face first into her legs, but he was only using her to change directions as he slid off down a side hallway, one of her other nephews on his tail. She got a "Hey, Aunt Cam," before he too disappeared, completely ignoring Drew. "Those were Jake and Caleb. Caleb's the younger one," she laughed as she explained.

"Nice kids..." Drew said, looking after them. "Uh...from what I saw of them..." Family made her nervous. Her own was just as dysfunctional as anyone else's, but she always started to compare.

"They're starting to feel cooped up, I think." She took Drew's hand and squeezed it. "Annie'll be in the kitchen and Hal and Daniel should be in soon." She led Drew through the house and into the kitchen. "Hal's Annie's husband and Daniel is their oldest." She stepped into the kitchen just as Annie was pulling some biscuits from the stove. "Hey, Annie." Cammie stole one the biscuits and tossed it between her hands until it cooled. "This is Drew Crawford. Drew, this is my sister Annie." She made the introduction and hoped that the room wouldn't explode.

"It's nice to meet you...you have a lovely home," Drew said as she smiled and held out her hand. She'd barely seen it, but it was the polite thing to say. Her mother had drilled little platitudes like that into her head.

"Thank you. You too." Annie frowned slightly as she shook Drew's hand. She might love her sister, but that didn't mean that she approved of everything that she did or everyone that she brought home. She wasn't sure what sort of name Drew was for a woman, but she knew that the world was a lot bigger than her ranch. "The roast should be done in a minute, assuming that you don't steal it out of the oven first," she scolded Cammie, looking pointedly at the biscuit she was eating.

Drew watched the exchange silently. She had a step-brother who was already in high school when her parents married, an adult by the time she was born. She didn't really get siblings, which added to her uneasiness. But she simply put on a smile. "Is...there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, it's just a matter of waiting now." And Annie wasn't sure that she could trust someone named 'Drew' in her kitchen. "Cammie tells me that you work together in DC?" She wiped her hands and sat at the kitchen table to wait for Hal and Daniel. She could hear Caleb and Jake running around, but if anything happened, one of them would scream. She smiled tightly as Cammie pulled out a chair for Drew and then took a seat of her own.

"Not...together per se, but yes...I," Drew paused, wondering if that hadn't exactly been the right answer. Cammie had said no politics, but this wasn't really politics. It was just the barest details of her life. "I'm the chief of staff for another congresswoman."

"Anyone I might know about?" Annie could just see Hal through the window as she tried to make conversation. She wasn't exactly sure what she and Drew might have to talk about, but Cammie would appreciate it if she tried to be polite. That was why she had invited them to dinner in the first place.

"Uh..." Drew glanced to Cammie to see if she was treading on thin ice. But she couldn't really just refuse to answer the question. She supposed she could say "no" but that wasn't really what was expected. "Taylor Hamilton, the congresswoman from New York."

"Of course." Annie's smile became tight. She was almost certain that Cammie had some sort of crush on the other congresswoman and she wondered if this was just her way of getting closer to the other woman or conversely, something that Taylor Hamilton had set up to embarrass Cammie. "Well, I should get the roast out." Hal's feet on the back porch saved her from trying to say anything else.

Drew sucked in a breath and held it there for a long moment. She turned to Cammie and raised her eyebrows, silently asking what she'd done wrong. Because it was obvious from the way Annie reacted that she had definitely said the wrong thing.

Cammie just waved Drew off, not wanting to get into it with either Drew or Annie. "Why don't you let me do that, and you can go get the kids?" Cammie pulled on over mitts and took the roast from Annie before she sat it down. If Annie's "Alright," was slightly skeptical, she ignored it. Cammie sighed when Annie stepped out of the kitchen. "She's convinced that Taylor's plotting to out me or something." She shook her head tiredly and started cutting the roast.

Drew shook her head, chuckling softly. "Taylor's the one who told me--in her way--that I should come out here," she said as she stood. The roast smelled amazing, and Drew realized she was already salivating just at that. "Believe me...there is no secret plot to out you. If there was...I'd get to sleep a hell of a lot longer in the mornings."

"I know." Cammie snuck a quick kiss, knowing that Annie wouldn't appreciate walking in on something like that. "She's just certain that one day I'm going to wake up and realize that I like men after all and that this has all been some terrible phase."

Shaking her head, Drew leaned against the counter and simply watched as Cammie began to carve the roast. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten a home cooked meal that wasn't in the form of takeout or some other frozen something. "Do the kids know?"

"I haven't told them, but Daniel knows. Caleb and Jake probably don't give it much thought." Cammie smiled as she thought about them. "If it isn't covered in dirt or slime or snow, they're not particularly interested."

"Ew." Drew made a face. She'd never liked boys...even as a child. And conjuring the images of boys with slime on their hands was just disgusting. "Not before dinner, okay?" She leaned in for a kiss, letting it linger a little longer than Cammie's last.

"Yeah." Cammie pulled away when she heard the door open and suddenly the room was full of two very solid men, or at least they looked like men, even if Daniel was only 15.

"Hi," Drew said as the men looked back and forth between them. She took a step back, increasing the distance. "I'm Drew," she said as she offered her hand. "And I'm pretty sure you already know Cammie."

"I'm Hal." His hand practically swallowed Drew's. "Welcome to Silver Pines. And yeah, Cammie and I have met a couple of times." He chucked as he clapped Daniel on the back and pointed down the hallway to an empty bathroom. "Go wash up." He did the same in the kitchen sink.

"Thanks," Drew murmured as she sank into a chair again. Well, it was at least a little warmer of a welcome than Annie had given her, and Drew felt a little better about that. She squeezed Cammie's hand briefly and only got a breath before dinner really started.

*****

When dinner was over and the boys were crowded around the tv, along with Cammie, trying to outdo each other at various sports on the wii, Drew found herself wandering into the kitchen. It was probably the worst idea, as Annie seemed to have been tense all through dinner, but Drew found herself eager to try to smooth whatever ruffles she'd made over...for Cammie's sake. She didn't want to think about the rest of her reasoning. "Let me help you with those dishes..."

"Oh, you really don't need to do that." Annie's smile was terse as Drew joined her at the sink and started drying dishes. She didn't really know what to make of Drew, and she had spent most of dinner just tying to find something neutral to talk about, but she didn't know why the other woman insisted on imposing herself, even if she was trying to be helpful.

"Really, it's the least I can do." Drew swiped the thick towel over a plate and put it on the rack with the others. This had been a mistake, but there was no turning back now. "You and Cammie have got...really nice places out here," she said, trying not to sound desperate for neutral conversation.

"Thank you." Annie started wiping down the counter tops. "I hate that she's gone so much, but it's part of the job, I guess." She was immensely proud of Cammie, but she was sure that Drew had met much more important people than the one congresswoman from Wyoming. "I just wish she wasn't out there all alone."

The response was heartfelt to a degree, but Drew prickled at it slightly. She turned her body to Annie, looking up to her, as she was a little taller than her sister. "It can be lonely work...but Cammie's not all alone."

"Oh, I'm sure she has all sorts of friends in DC, but that isn't really the same as having someone special." Annie kept wiping, not looking at Drew. "I just wish she would find someone that she could settle down with, get married. I'd love to have a couple of nieces or nephews to run around with my boys."

Drew straightened and put down the towel as she pursed her lips into a thin line. She knew her cheeks were turning red, as well as her neck and chest. She knew her anger was completely obvious, but she had a feeling that Annie really didn't give a damn. "Cammie told me that you knew she's not interested in men," she managed.

"Oh, that's just what Cammie says." Annie turned to look at Drew, crossing her arms. "But she'll get over that and do what's right." Annie was certain of that. This thing with women was just a phase, even if that did sound clichéd. "I wouldn't get too attached, if I was you."

Rather than blow up, Drew took a step back. She was already, she realized, attached. If she hadn't been attached, she wouldn't be there. But this wasn't her fight. It was her home or her place to say anything to Annie. "I think you're wrong," she said, clenching her shaking hands. "Excuse me." And with that, she turned on her heel.

Annie could only shake her head as Drew left. She was only trying to warn her of the inevitable. It wasn't her fault if that was something that Drew didn't want to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

With her own hot breath clouding the air in front of her, Cammie smiled over at Drew. The snow crunched under her boots as they headed back up to the house. Drew looked adorable in a coat that was probably bigger than she was and Cammie reached out to take her gloved hand. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy yourself." It had been a fight to even get Drew out of the house, let alone onto a horse, and Cammie considered it an accomplishment, one she was quite proud of.

"Until that monster you call a horse tried to bite me...yeah." Drew pursed her lips. She could barely feel Cammie's hand through the glove, and she really couldn't be sure that the horse had tried to bite her, what with the giant coat and all. But she ended up smiling because she did have fun...and more because Cammie's pink cheeks made her look younger, more human somehow.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Cammie chuckled and pulled Drew up the back stairs. She opened the door and let Drew in first. "Why don't I make some hot chocolate as an apology?" Her eyes sparkled as she leaned in a stole a quick kiss. Despite the awkwardness with her sister, Cammie was glad that Drew was there. It was the best Christmas present she could have asked for.

As she slipped out of the coat and hung it up, Drew breathed in the warm, dry air and sighed contentedly. She hadn't quite gotten the hang of ranch living yet, but the almost unadulterated time with Cammie was absolutely spoiling her. She needed to thank Taylor for urging her to go. But she was sure that the gift she'd taken upon herself to have made for Abbie to give Taylor would be a pretty good start. She half smirked thinking about that. "As long as it's hot chocolate with some kind of schnapps...preferably not peach." She pecked Cammie on the cheek and slipped into a chair. "So...what's the plan for Christmas...because I don't think the present I got you is family friendly enough to open under the tree at your sister's house."

"Peppermint or butterscotch?" Cammie pulled off her coat, then started heating milk as she pulled the cocoa out. "And I thought we would stay here until the boys finished opening their presents. I normally go over for a late breakfast, but we can skip it if you want." Really, nothing sounded better than spending the morning curled up in bed with Drew, just being lazy.

"Peppermint, please. And no...we can go. I don't want to give your sister another reason to hate me." Drew sighed softly and shook her head, shaking that off. She watched Cammie moving around the kitchen for a moment, a soft smile coming to her face at how relaxed, how comfortable Cammie seemed. It was a far cry from the way she was in DC, and it was far cry from the way Drew felt there.

Cammie finished the hot chocolate and poured in the schnapps before handing a mug to Drew. "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand." Cammie headed into the living room and started a fire before she curled up on the couch.

"I think her misunderstanding translates to hate, actually," Drew replied as she curled her hands around the mug before leaning down to breathe in the scent. When she looked back up, she was smiling again, ready to simply leave that conversation behind. Drew had known for so long, and her family hadn't been particularly bad about it. She wasn't sure how to even approach Cammie's family situation. "You really love it out here don't you?"

Cammie smiled and shrugged. "It's home." She tugged Drew down onto the couch with her. She smiled ruefully, "Of course, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I would probably go crazy if I had to live out here all of the time. DC has spoiled me, even if I rarely take advantage of it."

As she settled next to her, Drew smiled. "I think this is spoiling me..." She sipped her hot chocolate before putting it down and leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh?" Cammie's smile only grew, granting Drew the kiss and sliding an arm around her. She had to admit that she was getting spoiled too. Waking up next to Drew wasn't something that she wanted to give up.

"Mmhm...all this sleeping in," she teased. Her nose brushed Cammie's but she withheld her kiss, enjoying the building warmth, the tension between them.

"Right. I forgot that you live your life perpetually sleep deprived." Cammie chuckled and slid her hand around the back of Drew's head, rubbing her thumb against the skin along her hairline.

"Partially your fault you know," Drew murmured, lips brushing Cammie's, tasting the faint taste of peppermint. She didn't mind. It wasn't what she had wanted, what she had expected. But she realized now that she didn't want to give it up.

"I'm sorry about that." It wasn't as if she liked making Drew leave so ridiculously early. It was simply what was necessary. Cammie put her hot chocolate on the floor and leaned back on the couch, encouraging Drew to lie down with her, on top of her.

Drew did, settling there easily. She put her head in the hollow of Cammie's shoulder and neck and smiled against her skin. "Stop apologizing."

"Alright." Cammie wrapped her arms around Drew, sliding her hands under the back of her shirt. "I'll stop. Though it might help if you distracted me." The fire was warm against her face, and between that and Drew, any lingering chill was quickly dispersed.

"And how," Drew began between soft kisses, "might I go about doing that, huh?" She squirmed against Cammie's hand, feeling the warmth from the mug seeping into her skin.

"Oh, I think you're doing a pretty good job figuring that out for yourself." Cammie started pushing Drew's shirt up, drawing it off of her, then she went back and unhooked her bra, quickly getting rid of that as well. She went back to rubbing her palms over Drew's back as she pulled a blanket from the back of the couch. She didn't want Drew getting cold after all. "You feel wonderful, by the way."

"You...feel like you have too many layers on," Drew murmured, pressing her hands under Cammie's shirt and getting herself tangled in the blanket as she tried to pull it off. She laughed lightly as she tried to extract herself. It was so easy between them now, almost too easy. Drew didn't want to think about why or about who might come out broken hearted. She ran her fingers up Cammie's ribs. "So, is that what girls do for fun out here in the winter?"

Cammie helped Drew out and pulled her shirt off, humming lightly in pleasure as she felt Drew's skin against hers. "I think it's a pretty good plan." She held Drew around her ribs, letting her thumbs brush down against the sides of Drew's breasts.

"God, Cammie...if I didn't know better...mmm." She kissed her hungrily. If she didn't know better she'd think Cammie had been spoiling girls most of her life.

"If you didn't know better, what?" Cammie chuckled and finally touched Drew's nipples, rubbing them lightly. She slid a leg between Drew's and pressed up against her.

"I'd think you'd been doing this for a while." Drew kissed down Cammie's neck as she unhooked her bra, simply pushing it up rather than bothering to take it off. She took one of the brunette's nipples between her teeth and flicked it playfully with her tongue.

"Oh," Cammie gasped as her nipples hardened and she arched up under Drew. "I'll take that as a compliment." She grabbed Drew's ass and pulled their bodies even tighter together.

"Mmhm," Drew intoned, moving to the other nipple as she squirmed against Cammie. She fumbled with the button on her pants, undoing them and slipping her hand underneath as her own anticipation heightened.

"You can be assured," Cammie moaned as Drew's fingers found her clit, "that you are the only person that I've had sex with on this couch."

"And your bedroom and the kitchen floor?" Drew asked, eyes sparkling as she looked up to Cammie. She teased her through her panties before simply pushing them aside, pushing through her curls to touch her clit.

"Definitely the kitchen floor." Cammie bucked under Drew's touch. "Never would have thought of that." And it was something she would remember for a very long time. She started wrestling with Drew's pants, wanting to be able to touch her too.

"Well," Drew shifted to allow Cammie better access, "you certainly were quick to get me up on the counter," she breathed as she pushed her fingers into Cammie.

"You were wearing those jeans..." Cammie's eyes closed and she grabbed at Drew when the feeling of Drew's fingers filling her registered. She spread her legs further apart, bracing one of them on the floor and knocking over her hot chocolate. "Shit. Fuck." Drew looked to see what had happened, but Cammie grabbed her head and pulled her back into another kiss. "Leave it. I swear to God, if you stop right now, I'll never let you back in my bed."

Drew paused, lingering for a moment, still teasing. "As we've made very clear, there are alternatives to the bed," she whispered before kissing Cammie fully, resuming with doubled focus.

"I hate you." Cammie arched under Drew's touch, each thrust of her fingers pushing her closer and closer toward her climax. "God, I hate you." She kissed Drew fiercely as she came, pulling her closer and closer as she shuddered against her.

"Can you," Drew said between kisses, "hate me from on top of me?" She gently rolled to allow Cammie to move. The sudden loss in contact made her yearn for it even more.

"I'll figure it out." Cammie pushed Drew further into the couch, lips already seeking out one of her nipples. She pushed her hand under Drew's pants, the fabric against her wrist only reminding her of how wet she still was, and how uncomfortable her own pants now were. She push that aside though, and focused on touching Drew.

"Uh huh..." Drew panted as she squirmed out of her pants, stopping when they were halfway down her legs. She didn't care what she looked like...if she was sexy or just plain ridiculous. Cammie't touch felt too good, and she was already close. "Just...god...yeah, like that, Cammie."

"Like this?" Cammie pressed harder against Drew's clit, flicking it with a fingernail before setting up a steady rhythm.

"Yes," Drew moaned. "_Yes!_" She closed her eyes tightly as her body tensed and released, her climax hitting her hard and making her cry out as she grabbed wildly for Cammie.

Cammie smiled as she watched Drew come, pressing down against her and holding her close. She kissed Drew lightly, then kissed her cheek and her neck before pulling away long enough to get both of their pants all the way off before she settled at Drew's side again.

"You taste like peppermints," Drew murmured, snuggling close as she closed her eyes.

"Peppermints, huh?" Cammie rearranged the blanket to cover them both and resettled Drew on top of her. She closed her own eyes, purposefully forgetting about the spilled hot chocolate and wishing Drew wasn't going to have to leave for DC in a few days.


End file.
